


Always There

by SonderQuill (underHiswings)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But I ship them, Canon Compliant, Could be platonic, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hence the F/M and Gen labeling, No physical contact so their relationship is up for interpretation, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underHiswings/pseuds/SonderQuill
Summary: They were always there for each other.Then, and now.- - -A look at two of the most important moments in Stiles and Lydia's lives.(Season 2, episode 11 "Battlefield" / post-canon drabble.)





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UpAndComing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAndComing/gifts).



The crowd claps and screams in a wild frenzy.

The boy gasps, blinking in the lights over the lacrosse field, his body exhausted. The scoreboard proclaims the victory-- his victory.

Beacon Hills, 10:9.

He glimpses her red hair in the stands; their eyes meet.

She's smiling, crying, cheering.

For him.

>>>>

Applause thunders through the auditorium.

The young woman accepts the small, golden coin before raising her glowing smile to the audience.

For a moment, the deafening applause seems to drown into silence.

Her beautiful eyes, a precious mosaic of sea and autumn, find his.

He's the first to stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, comments make my day!
> 
> P.S. The small, golden coin is the Fields Medal-- the award that Lydia told Stiles she was going to win someday back in season 1, episode 11 "Formality."


End file.
